Dos caminos perdido un tercero por recorrer
by jeffersongongora
Summary: Esta historia se refiere a los caminos de la vida, que hemos seguidos que pasaria si has caminado, en dos caminos por igual que pasaria si los pierdes y descubre, que hay un tercero que recien comienza a recorrer, podras seguir con tu vida y olvidar el pasado acaso, le invito a que lo descubran en esta historia, espero que le guste y sin mas buena suerte en esta, historia nos vemos


Después de tanto tiempo, he decidido escribir un nuevo fic, pero este será de una pareja que ya tenía, pensado desde antes como una especie, de prueba bueno será como un OS sencillo no más, de lo más fácil así que les invito a descubrirlo, espero que le gusten le dejo la historia.

[OS] Dos caminos perdido, un tercero por recorrer.

Era un día común en la valle de la paz, los aldeanos estaba de lo más normal saludando, a los conocidos desde que Po el guerrero, dragón avía logrado detener a lord Shen ahora luego de 6 meses, tras aquel gran aventura estaba con la decisión mas difícil, de toda su vida frente a él estaba dos hermosas, mujeres una conocida como la mas fuerte, de los 5 furiosos y la otra la nueva líder, del grupo de las damas de las sombras ambas estaban enojada, con el guerrero dragón el cual, estaba asustado ya que durante 6 meses ha estado saliendo con ambas, no porque quería si no porque ellas prácticamente, lo obligaron por individuales y bueno él no podía, decir que no (Mas adelante diré, porque no se negó XD) Tigresa, como Song estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando a Po que estaba sentado con la mirada, baja no podía decir nada.

Tigresa: Y bien Po tienes algo que decir, por tu vida dime (Moviendo su pie, enojada) Di algo por lo menos, ten los pantalones para hablar.

Song: (Con su paragua, mientras lo ve) Si Po dime cómo puedes que me hayas, hecho esto con esta tipa (Ve a Tigresa, furiosa) Como puede salir con esta de aquí, es mas como un macho que, una hembra fina.

Tigresa: (Le gruñe. enojada) Como demonios se te ocurre, decir eso de mi maldita ladrona (Escucha que le grita, "YA NO SOY UNA LADRONA") Como demonios se te ocurre, decirme eso desgraciada.

Po: (Nervioso al verlas, como se están mirando) Eh c…chicas p…podemos h…hablar de una forma, civilizada que dic…

Tigresa/Song: (Lo ven enojada, y furiosas) TU CALLATE! NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN.

Po: (Mirando el suelo, mientras susurra) Que malvadas que son de verdad, muy crueles solo quería ayudar, pero no puedo hacer mas.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo bien difícil para el, ya que se estaba escuchando gruñidos de parte, de ambas mujeres mientras una joven maestra estaba, deslizándose por el palacio de jade tranquilamente avía ido a comprar, cuando escuche unos gruñidos cuando se fue a la dirección, de los gruñidos noto como Po estaba asustado y aterrado, y como no estaba asustado ya que Tigresa y Song estaba, por matarse avían sacado sus garras para atacarse, la maestra Víbora se asustó de cómo estaban, esas dos chicas a punto de matarse y sin mas se mete, rápidamente entre ambas provocando que las dos, la miraran con rabia y enojo.

Tigresa: (Gruñe enojada, mirándola) Que es lo que te sucede víbora, por que debes ponerte entre, nosotras no ves que es un problema, de esta manchada y de yo.

Song: (Le gruñe enojada, mirando a Tigresa) Maldita rayada que te crees tengo, nombre me llamo Song estúpida.

Víbora: SUFICIENTE! (Grito antes de que, Tigresa dijera algo) Me pueden decir qué coño ha sucedido, aquí ahora mismo además que pasa, porque Po está aquí ¿? Me lo dirán ahora.

Ambas mujeres suspiraron y le contaron primero Tigresa, que se avía confesado a Po hace como 6 meses y que comenzaron, a salir como Novios todo era normal hasta que, luego de tres meses el comenzó a actuar algo raro, y su sorpresa fue que estaba con Song, Víbora miraba a Po ella jamás pensó que el fuera, capaz de eso pero ahora le pregunto a Song sobre, su versión fue casi lo mismo que Tigresa que hace tres, meses estaba saliendo con Po tras ella confesarse, y tras unos días Po decidió que saldrían y así fue como tres, meses mas tarde descubrió que se veía con Tigresa provocando, esta situación la maestra del estilo, serpiente se sorprendió jamás pensó que Po, hiciera algo así pero cuando dirigió su mirada asía a el se dio, cuenta de su mirada de arrepentimiento, el no lo hizo para lastimarla o por jugar con sus sentimientos, el no podía lastimar a alguna de ellas por eso, hizo lo que hizo por unos momentos, víbora sonrió ella lo conocía muy bien.

Víbora: Miren chicas sé que Po se pasó pero, por que no lo entienden (Ve que ambas, iban a gruñirles) Por lo menos se han puesto, en su lugar ¿? Creen que el sería feliz, si ustedes le pasara, igualmente póngase en su lugar.

Un años más tarde las cosas se avían calmado tras las palabras, de Víbora Tigresa y Song entendieron que Po, no querías lastimarlas así que ambas decidieron hacer algo para no lastimar, a nadie comenzaron a salir los tres aunque a Po se le avía algo complicado salir así, pero no le importó mientras ellas fueran felices eso era suficiente, para el ya que no quería ver a ninguna de ellas, sufriendo por él y así fue como ambas han estado saliendo con Po, todo era de lo más normal pero en la intimidad mucho más, incluso el maestro Shifu tuvo que dejar el palacio unos días, cuando era temporada de celos entre Song y Tigresa, de verdad que era un problema, peor tras aquel año todo ha ido normal pero Po comenzó a notar algo, raro en sus novias algo andaba mal, cada vez salían ellas pero llegaban siempre tarde y cuando preguntaba, se notaba como nerviosa que se iba a costar o de que estaban muy cansadas, era lo raro pero Po les creía después de todo las amaba.

Víbora: (Mirando el cielo, y suspira) Grulla porque te has ido tanto tiempo, te tengo algo que decir, y tú no estás (Cierra sus ojos) Solo me tocara esperar, y poder confesármele.

Po: (Sonríe ya que estaba, detrás de ella) Eso es muy bonito Víbora, espero que grulla este feliz (Ve que su amiga, se gira rápidamente) Tranquila no pasa nada me parece, algo bonito lo que dices.

Víbora: (Muy sonrojada) G…..gracias Po pero a veces, me pregunto qué ara si me rechaza (Ve el suelo, con tristeza) No se si me acepte, seamos sincero Po soy una serpiente.

Po; Y eso que tiene que ver no te preocupes, seguro no te rechazara (La mire y le sonríe, tiernamente) Así que tranquila siempre estaré, cuando me necesites Víbora.

Ella se sonrojo y asiente y antes de poder decir algo estaba descendiendo, grulla en el momento que Po lo vio lo saludo y dijo que se tenía que ir dejando, a Víbora y a Grulla solos las horas comenzaron a pasar hasta que llego la noche, y el maestro del estilo Grulla le pidió a todos que se reunieran en el momento, en que estaba llegando Song y Tigresa a Po se le pareció raro peor no le tomo, tanta importancia mientras que el maestro Shifu Mono y Mantis, estaban todos reunidos solo la que hacía falta era Víbora por un momento el guerrero Dragón, se preocupó por su amiga.

Grulla: Chicos quería decirles que pienso, casarme (Dejando a todos sorprendido, en más de un sentido) Por eso tuve que irme estaba, preparando toda las cosas así que les parece.

Shifu: Ya veo por eso me pediste unos dais libre, lo tenías escondido (Sonríe mientras lo mira) Bueno si es así te deseamos lo mejor, de las suerte cuando será la boda.

Grulla: (Sonríe mientras se saca, el sombrero y da unas invitaciones) Sera en una semana así que por favor, no quiero que nadie falte chicos me harían el honor.

Tigresa: (Sonríe mientras lo mira) Claro que estaremos hay Grulla no te preocupes, aunque felicidades por tu boda.

Todos estaban felices sin saber que avía alguien mirando, desde afuera destrozada por completo con el paso del tiempo, llego la fecha todos estaban ya partiendo mientras, que Po se quedó avía olvidado el regalo sin saber, que Tigresa y Song se lo avía llevado cuando suspiro y decidió, tomar sus ahorros para comprar algo por el camino cuando entro asía su cuarto, escucho algo un llanto cuando se acerco era en la habitación de Víbora confundido, abrió y era cierto estaba su amiga llorando hay no entendía, que estaba haciendo ella hay no era acaso la novia de la boda, de Grulla se acercó con cuidado.

Po: (Sentándose detrás de ella) Víbora que sucede que pasa, y tu boda dime que pasa (Ve que llora más fuerte, mientras la ve con tristeza) Dime por favor quien te ha lastimado, que pasa vamos dímelo.

Víbora: (Se dio la vuelta aferrándose, a el y con su cuerpo lo rodea) Snif G…grulla se casara con alguien más, Po el me rechazo Po me rechazo que puedo hacer.

Po: (Sorprendido la ve, y siente tristeza por ella) Ya, ya Víbora no puedo creer que te rechazara, no sabe lo que se está perdiendo (Su amiga lo ve a los ojos, confundida por sus palabras) Que sucede es cierto lo que digo.

Víbora: Vamos Po quien podría quererme por favor, él consiguió una novia (Se le comenzaron, a caer lagrimas) Y...y...y...y…yo soy una serpiente, quien podría enamorarse de mí. ¡?

Po: (Alza su mirada y limpia, sus lágrimas y besa su frente) A mí no me hubiera molestado haberme enamorado, de ti Víbora eres fabulosa en todo.

Víbora: (Sonrojada mirándolo, incrédula sin creerle) ¿QUE? Po no estés jugando conmigo, como dices esas palabras no trates, de mentirme enserio no lo hagas.

Po: (Ve a sus ojos) Y ¿por qué te mentiría? Víbora siempre eres maternal, una gran amiga y una muy linda no digas, que nadie se enamoraría de ti (Le sonríe tiernamente) SI Grulla no supo apreciar, todo lo bueno de ti tu carácter tan fabuloso tu forma de combate, tus hermoso y bellos bailes con tu listón (Se ríe al verla que no le creía) A mí no me hubiera ni molestado, es mas me hubiera sido un honor el decirte que fueras, mi novia sin dudarlo te lo juro.

La maestra no podía creerlo no lo podía pero al ver su mirada supo que hablaba, enserio de pronto su corazón dio un palpitar a la vez, que daba una calidez y cuando se percató de que se trataba, ese sentimiento solo coloco su cabeza asía un lado de la de, el mientras estaba roja de la vergüenza mientras que Po le estaba dando un cálido abrazo ella sintió, ese calor tan re confortable, que él le estaba transmitiendo nuestro panda favorito se dio cuenta que se estaba, tardando se iba a separar pero su amiga se aferró más a él no quería que se fuera.

Víbora: (Aferrado a él con, sus ojos cerrados) Po por favor no te vayas por favor, no me dejes sola (Comenzaba sollozar) Por favor no te vayas no me dejes, te lo suplico por favor.

Po: (Sonríe levemente) Está bien me quedare aquí contigo, así que no te preocupes no te pienso, dejar sola no lo aria (Coloca su pata, en la cabeza de ella) Siempre te cuidare amiga mía.

Mientras el le sonreí sin darse cuenta lo que avía comenzado, a despertar en el corazón de su amiga mientras comenzaban, hablar de muchas cosas mientras que ella no se avía alejado y así poco a poco los minutos se hicieron hora y ambos guerreros se avían quedado, dormidos nuestra amiga avía despertado y vio que Po, estaba dormido mientras que ella estaba muy feliz, no sabía por qué pero aquella tristeza se avía perdido de una vez por todas, pero ahora al ver a Po así dormido ella sentía las ganas de, de hasta que beso su mejilla provocando que se sonrojara por completo, cuando al fin se calmó sonrió y se acomodó en la barriga del oso panda mientras, miraba sus labios sin saber por qué pero estaba muy sonrojada comenzó a deslizarse, asía ella para luego con el corazón a mil por hora mientras no soportaba su corazón, que no dejaba de palpitar fuertemente.

Víbora: (Temerosamente ve sus labios) P….P….Po si es enserio que tu podrías amarme, entonces eso me alegro por eso (Besa tiernamente sus labios, mientras cierra sus ojos) Serás el primero en tener mi primer beso.

Lo dijo mientras lo seguía besando mientras se sonrojaba sin saber por qué pero, sintió que alguien le correspondía el beso en vez de asustarse, solo se dejó llevar hasta que se separa por falta de aire para mala gana de ella, mientras estaba jadeando nota que Po estaba dormido pero aun así ella, sonrió y se acurruco junto a, el mientras pensaba lo que avía sucedido, unas cuantas horas antes mientras no dejaba de pensar, que ese día se estaba casando la persona que ella avía amado, y ahora por cosa del destino ahora avía una nueva esperanza de que alguien la amara, aun cuando sabía que el tenía dos novias por que no podría haber una, 3 y con nuevas esperanza para su vida comenzó.

Víbora: (Besa su mejilla, una vez mas) Muchas gracias Po te aseguro que gracias, a ti nunca te dejare es más, siempre serás todo para mí (Lo ve con ternura, y besa una vez más sus labios) En esta noche te prometo que tu serás, mi único y verdadero amor para siempre mi amado Po.

Y tras dictar sus palabras se volvió a acostar con cada segundo pasaba ella, sonreía cada vez mas y mas y de los segundo pasaron a minutos y los minutos, a horas dando así a una hermosa mañana, víbora se despierto para darse cuenta que estaba en su cama recostada, miro o buscaba a Po fue a su cuarto a no verlo, creyó que todo fue un sueño al ver que su habitación estaba vacío, bajo la mirada podía sentir que algunas lágrimas estaban a punto de caer, por sus ojos pero antes de que eso pasara escucho unos paso, cuando miro donde se escuchaba estaba Po, el cual la saluda y ella sin más se le arroja mientras se enrolla en su cuerpo.

Po: (Sonríe mientras la abraza) Ya, ya víbora te dije que no te iba a dejar, sola así que tranquila (La ve a los ojos) Ven vamos a comer sí.

Ella asiente mientras se desenrolla de él y se van a comer unos fideos, el resto del día Po la pasado junto a víbora la cual no dejaba, de estar apegada ha él mientras se divertían y salían ambos como si, fuera una pareja incluso avía algunos aldeanos que decían aquello, de que se veían como pareja Po no lo avía escuchado pero, si la maestra que la hizo sonrojar y a la vez de estar orgullosa, porque muchos pensaba que harían una hermosa pareja y a ella le encantaba eso, mientras pasaban el día los demás del palacio de jade estaba regresando.

Víbora: (Esta frente de Po, mientras estaba comiendo) Muchas gracias Po por quedarte, conmigo este día discúlpame si te es molestoso.

Po: (Le sonríe no mas) Je no tranquila es más me gusta, estar contigo (Le sonríe asiéndola, sonrojar) A sido un lindo día de verdad, víbora me encanto estar contigo.

Víbora: (Mirando el suelo, mientras sonreía) G…gracias Po a mi también me gusto, pasar contigo es más se podía decir que me gustaría, pasar más tiempo de calidad contigo q….

No pudo seguir por que se escuchó la puerta de la cocina, y eso avía sido que avían llegado los chicos, para sorpresa de todos menos grulla Po al verlos los saludo y comenzó, a darle un plato a cada uno pero, noto algo raro Tigresa y Song ellas solo, se avían ido ya que dijeron que estaban muy cansadas, por un momento el guerrero dragón dudo pero decidió que tenían que estar, cansadas mientras comía con los demás comenzó a ser tarde en la noche, mientras que Po estaba por ir a su habitación con sus novias, vio que alguien afuera estaba al acercarse se trataba, de víbora confundido vio que estaba quemando algunas cosas, la maestra se dio cuenta de él y al verlo le sonrió tiernamente.

Po: Víbora que es lo que está quemando, me lo podrías decir dime (Se coloca a su lado, mientras ve las llamas) Y por qué las quemas no te entiendo.

Víbora: (Hace una risita) JiJi bueno veras Po eran cosas, que era para grulla pero ya no la necesito, y sabes por qué (Ve sus ojos mientras, el niega no mas) Porque seguiré mi vida, y buscare a esa persona que me ame.

Po: (Le sonríe levemente) Me alegro peor me siento mal, por lo que quemaste (Ve las llama mientras, la vuelve a ver) Pero espero que tu y esa persona, que está destinada para ti te llegue.

Víbora: (Le sonríe y comienza, a ver las estrellas) Puede que si Po y si es así te juro, que jamás me rendiré para encontrarlo (Lo ve de reojo, mientras susurra) Porque quizás ya te encontré.

Tras aquello se adentraron al palacio sin saber que esas palabras el tiempo pasó, dando a 6 meses donde Po se daba cuenta de que sus novias, lo evitaban en todo decían que estaban incomodas, y dormía separado de el sin saber que víbora notaba esos cambio, y comenzó a acercarse mas y mas a Po mientras que nuestro guerrero dragón, no entendía que sucedía hasta que un día el maestro, Shifu les pidió que se reunieran todos se trataba de una misión, algo alejada del valle de la paz sobre unos pedidos de unos, aldeanos era lo mas normal en si pero estaría, por lo menos un mes fuera mientras miraba a sus alumno.

Shifu: Los que deseen estar fuera o aceptar, la misión puede decirme entre estos días (Mirándolos a todos) Estaba pensando en enviar, a Po y Tigresa pero no sería bueno.

Víbora: (Se le ocurrió algo, interesante) Porque no podemos ir yo y Po, y así no habría problemas, no lo piensa así maestro.

Po: Es verdad a mi no me molestara, realmente y así no abra problemas, con Song y Tigresa (Sonriendo mientras ve a su maestro) Entonces que dice maestro Shifu.

Shifu: Me parece justo entonces prepárense, que los próximo 3 días se irán (Mientras ve a Víbora, que estaba mirando emocionada a Po) Víbora puedo hablar contigo, en unos minutos.

Ella solo asintió mientras el maestro se marcha igual que los demás y ella se fue arreglar algunas cosas, mientras que Tigresa y Song comenzaron a irse mientras Po las detuvo, quería que salieran los tres a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, pero como era costumbre ellas dijeron que no, que estaban ocupada y eso lo escucho Víbora que avía regresado para preguntarle, algo a Po y ve como el oso panda como estaba viendo como las chicas se iban y sin mas fue detrás de ella, estaba harta que siempre le hicieran lo mismo pero cuando al fin llego donde estaba no las vio, cuando comenzó a buscarlas escucho algo y cuando se deslizo asía donde estaba las voces, y cuando llega detrás de una de las casa del valle de la paz, se podía ver a Song con un tigre como ella sonriéndole, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Song: (Ronronea mientras lo ve) JeJe que bien en verte de nuevo, mi querido mío dime me extrañaste (Rodea su cuello mientras, besa sus labios) Dime Hank me has extrañado.

Hank: (Rodea su cintura, mientras la besa) Claro que si mi quería Song ya me preguntaba, cuanto mas tenía que esperar JeJe, seguimos donde lo dejamos.

Song: (Se relame los labios) Claro que si querida vamos no perdamos, nada de tiempo ya que luego tengo, que regresar aunque no me gusta vamos comencemos.

Sin mas el leopardo llamado Hank se la llevo asía un edificio parece ser que era donde el se hospedaba, mientras que víbora no podía creerlo pero antes de hacer un relajo, se fue en busca de Tigresa su corazón estaba descontrolado, no quería creer que ella su amiga su casi hermana comenzó a buscarla, logro verla comiendo en uno de los puesto estaba alegre de que ella, no fuera como Song pero cuando se acercó noto un samurái muy conocido para ella, estaba con los ojos re abierto no podía creerlo, no se podía creerlo el hay como podría ser posible, antes de poder decir algo vio como Tigresa se agacho y ambos se besaron (Vomitando en una esquina: Vamos solo es por la historia debes continuar) Víbora no podía creerlo jamás pensó eso, solo pudo ver como se iban como si fuera novios y sin mas vio como desaparecieron.

Víbora: (Colocando una mirada, de seriedad y de furia) Ellas no se lo merecen no puedo creerlo, el le dio su amor y así le pagan (Furiosa mientras miraba, por donde se fue Tigresa) Esta vez no me iré con rodeo en esa misión, le diré lo que siento el será feliz conmigo eso lo juro.

Tras dictar sus palabras se regresó de nuevo al palacio guardándose, ese secreto mientras tanto los días pasaron y llego el día que víbora, esperaba con ansias cuando se fueron Po noto que sus novias, no le prestaban atención solo se despidieron de lo mas normal, mientras que nuestra maestra solo sonreía y sin mas se fueron Po se despidió de su padre como era, normal mientras comenzaba a alejarse del valle de la paz todo el día estuvieron, caminando viajando pero víbora se cansó y nuestro guerrero Dragón la llevo, en sus brazos asiendo sonrojar a ella mientras sonreía y miraba, el paisaje con una sonrisa cuando llego el momento de subir al barco, ella se bajó aun cuando no quería.

Víbora: (Lo ve a los ojos) Po estas triste me he dado cuenta que Song y Tigresa, se han alejado de ti (Ve que entristece, mientras ella lo apoya) Dime que es lo que paso le hiciste, algo para que estén así dime ¿?.

Po: No Víbora no le he hecho nada no sé, ni que les hice (Ve el cielo nocturno) Sera que ya dejaron de quererme, si es así me gustaría que me lo dijeran.

Víbora: (Coloca su cola en su hombro, mientras le sonríe tiernamente) Si eso llega a pasar créeme que estaré, hay para ti Po no dejare que estés solo nunca confía en mi.

El sonrió al escucharla decir eso sin saber el doble sentido que contenía eso, paso las horas y hasta que llego el día siguiente y avían llegado a un pequeño pueblo, donde la gente al verlos se alegraron y le dieron una gran, bienvenida rápidamente Po pregunto qué estaba pasando y dijeron que avía, unas personas que avían llegado hace un tiempo y cada vez que lo veían tenían miedo, ya que parece ser el padre de los pequeños era una persona seria, y bien fría por eso pedían ayuda tenían miedo de que fuera alguien, peligroso por eso pidieron ayuda a los maestro Po acepto, se acercaron asía la casa según era una casa olvidada ya que nadie vivía, hay hasta que ellos llegaron con cuidado tocaron y la puerta, se escuchó que abrían algunas cerrojos hasta que se abrió al abrirlo, se podía sentir un escalofrió como si fuera el mismo infierno hasta, que lo abrió por completo una niña como unos 8 añitos y detrás de ella avía, otra como de unos 7 añitos que sostenía en sus manitas, a otra pequeña que estaba con otro pequeñito, se podía notar que la niña tenía 5 añitos y el pequeño 6 mientras miraba, confundido al guerrero dragón.

Niña: Hola Señor necesita algo, dígame por favor (Lo miraba confundida) Mi Papi y mis tíos no están, tiene algún mensaje.

Po: (Se agacha y los ve) Hola pequeña y tu Papa donde esta, y tu Mama no esta (Ve que la niña hace, una mueca de desagrado) Oh disculpa dime pasa algo acaso.

Niña: (Ve a sus Hermanitos) Vayan adentro y no pasa anda pero no podemos, hablar con extraño (Trata de cerrar, la puerta peor Po no lo deja) Oiga ya suelte no podemos, seguir hablando con quien no conocemos.

Po: (Tratando de que no cerrara la puerta) Tranquila solo quiero preguntarte, unas cosas nadas mas mira lo que quiero n… (Interrumpido)

¿?: (Encima del techo mientras, gruñe con fuerza por completo) ALEJATE DE MI HIJA AHORA MISMO, ESCAL LP ATAQUEN AHORA MISMO.

De pronto dos sombras aparecieron detrás de el dejando ver que era un lobo de pelaje blanco, y un chita ambos se arrojaron asía Po el cual estaba sorprendido pero, antes de que uno lograra a atacarlo Víbora le dio una buena bofeteada a ambos, antes que lo tocaran mientras ambos desconocidos se daban, la vuelta para quedar de pie mientras la otra persona queda, frente de Po el cual rápidamente bloquea su ataque mientras, con su mano ya que su enemigo trato golpearlo con su codo, dándose cuenta que era una pantera negra al verla noto que en su ojo izquierdo una cicatriz al darse cuenta, recordó a alguien al mismo tiempo que miraba a los otros, al verlos sonrió ampliamente confundiendo a su contrincante.

Po: No pensaba volverte a ver (Ve que estaba confundido) No me recuerda soy yo Po, acaso me abras olvidado J…..

¿?: (Le tapa la boca mientras, ve a todas parte) Cállate si dices mi nombre esas locas, van a aparecer (Lo ve y lo reconoce) ¿PO? Eres tu ¡? No me lo creo, hermano que haces aquí.

Po: (Tras sacar su apta, de su boca) Así que eras tu que causabas problemas, vaya y creí que habría problemas de verdad.

Víbora: (Se acerca a Po, confundida) Que sucede Po acaso lo conoces ¿? Además esos, dos de acá también los conoces (Ve como los otros lo saludan) Bien que está pasando aquí.

Po: Ha disculpa víbora mira el es (Señalo a la pantera, pero ve que el tapa, la boca y le susurra algo) Ya veo bueno ahora se llama Efrain, los otros dos son Escal y LP conocidos míos.

Tras dictar las palabras comenzaron a conocerse parece que Po avía viajado, a un pueblo cercano con su Papa y hay conocido a un grupo, de niños los cuales se hicieron amigos los aldeanos estaban confundidos, hasta que el guerrero dragón le confeso que eran sus conocidos y tras unas horas, el le explico por qué era muy reservado el y sus hijos la cosa parece ser que el era, heredero de una fortuna y tuvo problemas con algunas chicas que decían amar, y que tras casarse lo querían muerto y que tuvo 4 esposa con el mismo problema una era madre, de su primera hija que se llamaba Amelia la segunda se llamaba Jessy y el pequeño, se llamaba Jack y la última se llamaba Mizuki solo por Jessy y Jack que eran, hermanos de la misma Madre la cual los avía abandonado hace mucho tiempo, tras una pequeña charla entre ellos Efraín se disculpó con todos.

Efrain: Mil perdón pero es que tuve que huir, de mi hogar por que unas locas (Suspira fastidiado) Me quieren ahora si luego de que se llevaron, una gran cantidad de mi dinero y ahora, quiere ser una familia por eso estoy aquí mi disculpe.

Tras eso Po comenzó a conocer a las pequeñas las cuales aún estaban, incómodo con su llegara mientras tanto, Efrain noto como Víbora era muy maternal con los pequeños mientras debes, en cuando miraba a Po y hay supo lo que sucedía con ella el ya avía, pasado por eso así que le era fácil reconocer esos detalles, de otras personas hasta que llegó la hora de irse todos comenzaron a irse, pero antes de que Víbora y Po se fueran Efrain pidió que se quedaran, mientras le daba una habitación a ambos mientras el guerrero dragón entro, para ver la habitación la maestro miro al joven extrañado.

Efrain: (Le sonríe) Te diré una cosa amiga mía, es fácil notar lo que sientes (Ve que abre los ojos en par, y trataba de decir algo) Tranquila te ayudare y como ya está resuelto, este detalle quédense aquí unos 15 días que dicen.

Víbora asiente los próximo días Po se quedó con ella ya que le parecía justo pasarla, en ese pueblo tranquilo debes en cuando mejor dicho cada tercer día enviaba, una carta solo recibía la de los chicos y de su maestro, pero no de quien el esperaba pero cada vez estaba mas y mas alegre, gracias a su amiga Víbora la cual estaba sonriendo felizmente hasta, que en esa noche ella ya tenía que decirle la verdad no podría esperar más tiempo y ya el día siguiente tenían, que regresar de nuevo al valle de la paz y ella tenía que decirle sus sentimientos, de una vez por todas esa era esa noche mientras caminaban juntos, Po estaba distraído mientras ella lo miraba llegaron a un claro, y hay recién él se dio cuenta de eso y miro a su amiga.

Po: Víbora que sucede dime que pasa, porque me trajiste aquí (Ve que le se agache, en eso el se agacha) Vamos dime que ha sucedido podrías d….

Víbora: (Besándolo en los labios mientras pensaba: Lo siento Po pero tenía que decirte de una vez, por todas pero no puedo decirte de lo otro (Con sus ojos cerrados) Perdóname aun si pierdo tu amistad, no me importa tengo que decírtelo)

Po: (Se separa del beso mientras, caía de espalda) V…V….V….V….V...V...Víbora porque fue eso, espera es mas porque me besaste sabes, que tengo novias esto yo no se qué decir.

Víbora: (Lo ve a los ojos) Po desde ese día que me dijiste aquellas, palabras nació este sentimiento (Enreda su cola en la mano, de Po mientras le sonríe) Se que está mal pero te pido que lo pienses, por lo que me dijiste y si no entenderé si.

Po: (La ve a los ojos y ve que esos sentimientos eran sinceros) Ya veo mira Víbora eso me alegra, y me da una gran alegría pero antes (Ve que coloca una mirada, de tristeza y le sonríe) Debo asegurarme de una cosa, y darte mi respuesta pero lo que te dije es real y jamás lo cambiare.

Víbora abrió sus ojos en par sonríe y besa sus labios de nuevo, pero se sorprendió mas cuando Po le correspondió levemente, hasta que se separó nuestra maestra estaba feliz mientras el le pidió, que era mejor irse ella asintió pero nuestro guerrero del yin y el yan se la llevo, en sus brazos para ella era la mejor noche de su vida, sin saber que pronto seria la mas hermosa de todas, y como era de esperarse las horas avían pasado y la noche paso a la mañana, y regresaron al valle de la paz sin decirle a nadie, de que volvía mas temprano ya que Po quería darle una sorpresa para sus novias, mientras que Víbora estaba muy feliz mientras sus amigos se despedían, de ellos desde el muelle mientras lo ve alejándose.

Efrain: Je sabía que ella le gustaba ahora, veamos cómo le irán las cosas (Ve a sus amigos, mientras sonríe) Bueno chicos comencemos a preparar una boda, que de seguro abra boda vamos.

Y así fue como el tiempo paso de lo mas normal cuando al fin llegaron ya era de noche, Po estaba feliz avía planeado muchas cosas desde meses, pero ahora con lo de ayer tuvo que planearlo mas, mientras corría Víbora lo seguía sin saber lo que se encontraría cuando llego comenzó a caminar, algo cansado mientras su amiga lo seguía detrás de, el hasta que se detuvo, y ella también al ver que donde miraba Po estaba dirigida asía Song se quedó con los, ojos re abierto al darse cuenta de que se estaban besando iba a decir algo hasta, que escucho algo y sin saber por qué se escondió en la pared de una de las casas, hasta asomarse y ver como Tigresa estaba con cierto camarón, muy contenta y mas cuando el le estaba sonriendo se detuvieron, mientras la líder de los 5 furioso se agachaba para darle un beso a el dejando, a Po sorprendido y a la vez destruido no podía creerlo llevo, su pata asía su frente mientras respiraba, rápidamente no podía creerlo ahora entendía por qué ese alejamiento de ambas, estaba por darle algo su corazón no dejaba de palpitar, fuertemente hasta que siente como su mano es rodeada, por algo y ve asía un lado era Víbora aquel momento pudo ver, el dolor que ella sentía al verlo así y sin mas la abrazo, mientras que ella trataba de consolarlo.

Po: (Dejando caer algunas lágrimas, mientras la abrazaba) Gracias Víbora por apoyarme por esto enserio, te loa gradezco que estés aquí conmigo.

Víbora: (Mueve su cabeza, en el cuello de el) Te dije que estaré cuando me necesites, por eso Po estoy aquí y siempre estaré contigo.

Po: (La ve a los ojos y sonríe levemente) Muchas gracias sabes pensaba hablar con ellas, si te aceptaba se que es raro no quería, ver a nadie sufrir y ahora yo sufro (Mira el cielo no mas) Por eso Víbora quiero olvidarme de ellas para siempre, se que me demorare en olvidarlas pero yo…..

No siguió cuando sintió un fuerte abrazo Víbora lo avía escuchado, y sus ojos se avían iluminado mientras sonreía, y a la vez que le decía (No te preocupes daré mi mejor esfuerzo, para que las olvides Po, te amo con todo mi corazón) y sin mas Po se levantó mientras ella no lo soltaba, y el aun con el corazón roto miro a quienes avían sido, las personas mas importante en sus vidas, solo fue capaz de irse asía el palacio de jade mientras Víbora seguía, con el al fin cuando llego estaba Mantis, y Mono con el maestro Shifu los cuales estaban, confundido al verlos tan juntos pidió que fueran a la cocina, y todos se sentaron mientras Po comenzó a relatar, lo que paso en la misión la confesión de Víbora y lo que paso cuando llego, todos estaban mas que sorprendidos.

Shifu: (Con sus orejas agachadas) Po lo lamento por lo de Tigresa, pero si quieres puedo castigarla (Ve que niega solamente) Pero porque solo dejaras así las cosas ¿?

Po: No maestro he decidido si ellas son felices, no me meteré pero yo tratare de serlo, así que por eso (Ve a Víbora que estaba, muy sonrojada) Quiero que ella me ayude a olvidarlas, y con el tiempo se que podre quererla como ella me quiere.

Mono: (Sonríe al verlos así) Si es así entonces felicidades, Po y Víbora por favor cuídalo si (Le sonríe y ve a Po) Tu también Po cuídala mucho, lo vamos a extrañar.

Mantis: SI así es pero no se olviden en invitarnos, a la boda de acuerdo (En el hombro, de Mono) Así que les deseamos la mejores, de la suerte entre ustedes y que sean felices.

Shifu: (Toma la pata, y la cola de sus estudiantes) Se Po que fue doloroso pero si eso, piezas no pudiste escoger mejor, compañera ella te dará el amor que le dabas a mi Hija, a la Señorita Song.

Víbora: (Muy sonrojada) G….gracias muchas gracias maestro, le juro no le re juro (Ve a Po a los ojos, con mucho amor) De que are que las olvide, por el amor que siento por el te amo Po.

Po: (La ve y sonrojado, le sonríe) Muchas gracias Víbora espero poder, regresarte ese amor (Besa su cabecita) No juro por mi vida de que te, voy a llegar a amar como me amas.

Nuestra maestra solo sonrió y sin mas le dio un beso, y Po algo sorprendido pero le correspondió, aquel beso demostrando de que el sentimiento quizás no necesitaría mucho, tiempo para que fuera así y sin decir nada mas ellos comenzaron a charlar, para lo que seria el mejor día para ellos dos poco a poco el tiempo comenzó, a pasar y víbora junto con Po estaba acostado, en el cuarto de la maestra mientras el dormía nuestra amiga lo miraba, a los ojos con infinito cariño no podía creerlo que ahora su vida estaría, junto a Po y sin mas le da un pequeño beso en los labios, mientras se acomoda junto a el.

Víbora: Descansa mi querida Po, te prometo que te are feliz (Se acurruca mas a el) No dejare que alguien te haga, daño siempre estaremos junto te amo mi Po.

Y así fue los próximo días ni Tigresa y ni Song avía descubierto, que Po avía regresado junto con víbora todo el tiempo, ambos evitaron él ser encontrado hasta que un día llegaron los amigos, de Po a los 8 días que avían llegado cuando así fue avían traído algunas cosas, avían preparado un lugar para la boda de ambos, dejando sorprendido al guerrero dragón pero a la vez feliz, y sin mas acepto el maestro Shifu como los otros dos dijeron que saldrían a una misión de unos días, la líder de lo 5 furioso acepto y Song solo le dijo que buena suerte, y sin mas se fueron rumbo junto con Po y Víbora asía el lugar, del casamiento y de casualidad de ese día, el Sr Ping cerro su restaurante sin nadie saberlo alejado, del valle de la paz en otro valle ese día esa misma tarde, se estaba celebrando la unido de dos maestros.

Mantis: Señores y Señoritas estamos aquí reunidos, para celebrar la unido de (Mirando a sus amigos, que estaban sonriendo) EL guerrero dragón y la, maestra Víbora en sagrado matrimonio.

Efrain: Ya era hora que se unieran, en matrimonio no mis niñas (Ve a sus hijas, con flores) Esperen a que de comienzo la boda, esta bien mis pequeñas bebes.

Niñas: (Muy contentas demasiado, se lo podría decir) Si Papi no te preocupes, no te vamos a fallar por nada.

Mantis: (Tose levemente) Cof, Cof bueno sigamos pero primero, que la pareja diga sus botos (Ve que Víbora zaca, unas hojas se asusta un poco) JeJe así que por favor no tarde, si no lo olvides.

Víbora: (Ve a Po directamente, a los ojos con amor) Mis botos son: Cada amanecer de nuestra, vida estaré a tu lado para decirte cuanto te amo, cada anochecer mirando las estrellas, no dejare de decir lo afortunada que soy al tenerte, cada año que pasemos juntos tu y yo, te amara hoy mañana y siempre, ya que tu eres el único que vivirá en mi corazón y nuestro, amor crecerá con tal pase el tiempo siempre te apoyare, en todo así sea en las buenas o en las malas y espero que sea para siempre nuestro amor sea eterno.

Po: (Muy sonrojado por aquellas, palabras y toma su cola, mientras le sonríe) Mi querida y amada Víbora, quizás mi corazón no sea tuyo como el tuyo, es mío pero te juro (La ve con mucho, amor y cariño) Que cada día que estés a mi lado, are que sean lo mejor de tu vida todas, las mañana te diré que te amo no porque es mentira, es verdad en mi corazón (Se toca su corazón) Siento algo por ti y no es un cariño, me tomara tiempo amarte como me amas, pero mientras tanto tu vida estará junto a la mía, de que daré toda mi alma y mi cariño para hacerte feliz querida mía.

Mantis: (Sonríe al ver aquello) Si es así Víbora y Po se acepta entre las enfermedad, y la salud entre la pobreza y riqueza y se juran, que se amaran hasta que la muerte lo separen.

Po/Víbora: (Ambos se ven con una, sonrisa para ver a mantis) Si aceptamos hasta que la, muerte nos separe.

Mantis: Si es así si alguien tiene algo que decir, para que esta pareja no se una en sagrado matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre (Ve que nadie dice, nada y sonríe) SI es así los declaro marido y mujer, ya Po puedes besar a la novia.

Y sin mas fue Víbora que lo beso en los labios, a la vez que arrojaba las flores cayendo, en una pantera negra que se sorprendió, y arrojo el ramo el cual cayo en otra persona mientras, algunos invitados gritaban emocionados mientras unas pequeñas, niñas arrojaban flores mientras que un niño, avía dado los anillos a Po y a su nueva esposa sin mas todos comenzaron, a ir al bufe mientras la nueva pareja se avían colocado sus anillos, mientras un grupo de conocidos se acercaban mientras, traían algo una caja uno de ellos mientras la nueva, pareja de esposo estaban tomando ponche.

Efrain: Hola Po, señora Ping mucho gusto, y felicidades le tenemos un regalo (Deba ver a su amigo, chita llamado LP) Bueno camarada dale el regalo, a nuestra señorita.

LP: (Saca un traje de novia, y se lo coloca) Es un pequeño regalo de mi parte, y de mis amigos así que (Ve que le quedaba muy grande) Tranquila ya se arreglara.

Víbora: (Ve que tenia mangas, y demás cosas) Oigan no me molesta pero es que, este traje parece, para como una loba o pantera no para mi.

Escal: No se preocupe tome esto y pronto, descubrirá de muchas cosas (Le da su vaso de ponche, mientras le estaba sonriendo) Todo será solucionado ahora, y así que beba su ponche.

Víbora con algo de desconfianza lo bebió pero tras terminarlo, le iba a preguntarle por qué necesitaba beberlo, cuando de pronto siente su cuerpo como dolerle, y a la vez algo cálido cuando se dio cuenta, en su cuerpo estaba brillando fuertemente ella se sorprendió, Po se asusto iba hacer algo peor en aquel momento, el cuerpo de víbora comenzó a crecer cada vez mas, y mas rápido mientras el vestido estaba siendo ocupado, por alguien mas se podría ver una cola, hermosa de color blanca unas patas del mismo color, cuando la luz se fue bajando se dejó ver, que en el vestido de novia estaba nada mas ni nada menos una hermosa, loba de pelaje blanco mientras sus ojos, eran los de víbora como podría ser así, y no solo esos detalles sino que también la talla de sus pechos se podían ver, que eran grandes cuando la ex maestra del estilo de la serpiente, se dio cuenta de su nuevo aspecto pego un grito y luego, se desmayó mientras su marido la sostenía.

Po: Pero qué carajo paso que hicieron, par de locos (Abrazándola con cuidado, a esperar a que se recupere) Y como paso esto enserio, que hicieron chicos.

Efrain: Nuestro regalo para tu boda amigo mío, es una poción de transformación (Le sonríe mientras, ve a sus amigos) Nos costó mucho hacerla pero eso sí, ella podrá convertirse si lo desea, en su anterior forma felicidades.

LP: Así que ahora podrán pasar sus días, tomados de la manos (La ve detenidamente) Pero nunca calcule, que se le hicieran grandes de verdad.

Po: (Sonrojado) OYE! Respeta que es mi mujer, quítale esa mirada (La abraza más a él) Así que date vuelta, te parece de acuerdo.

Shifu: Ya tranquilo Po lo que importa, ahora es que con esta forma (Trata de calmarlo) Podrán ser más felices así que, por favor cuídala mucho y cuídate y dale ese amor, que ella te da prométemelo.

El hasta ahora guerrero dragón asiente el resto del día todo avía sido de lo más normal entre ellos, hasta que la noche llego y Víbora despertó y al verse con su nueva, forma se asustó mucho más pero hasta que vio a su marido, el cual estaba acercándose a ella la cual estaba sonrojado, cuando Po coloco su mano en su mejilla dejándola sonrojada, al máximo mientras se miraban a los ojos, en aquel momento en ese preciso instante miro esos ojos, verde jade y descubrió lo que tanto, avía esperado el ya no dudaba él no tenía más incógnitas era ese amor, verdadero ella dejo caer algunas lágrimas no pudo, soportar lo que sus ojos observaban y lo que su corazón, sentía esa calidez de un corazón que guarda en él un amor, un amor por ella Po al verla coloco sus manos en sus mejillas y limpio sus lágrimas.

Víbora: (Mientras toma su pata, mientras ve sus ojos) Te amo mi Po como no tienes ideas, por eso yo (Se sonroja y mucho) S…s...s...se suave por favor, es mi primera vez.

Po: (La ve con mucho cariño, y besa tiernamente sus labios) Esta bien iré con suavidad al principio si, pero ten en cuenta de que (Susurra mientras coloca, su mano en su cintura) Con ese cuerpo que tienes me será, algo imposible controlarme.

Víbora: (Tiembla un poco mientras, siente como su cintura es rodeada, por unas manos) M…m…m…mi amor por favor ten cuidado, de mi inocencia por favor (Gime con fuerza, cuando siente que acarician sus caderas) Ah, ah por favor ve con mucho cuidado, tengo algo de miedo no me hagas mucho daño querido.

Po: (Le susurra mientras, la acerca mas a el) No te preocupes iré con cuidado, y con mucha suavidad (Lleva su mano asía su pecho, y lo aprieta levemente) Así que tranquilita de que seré suave, lo voy a ser eres mi mujer (Besa su cuello mientras, le va quitando la vestido de novia) Así que no te preocupes esta noches, serás mía y yo tuyo y te cuidare por siempre mi amada víbora, te voy a proteger y te cuidare por siempre.

Tres años más tarde el aun cumplía esa promesa después de todo, el seguía junto con Víbora que tras despertar, y la explicación se le arrojo a su marido ahora que podría cumplir, como se debía como mujer y así fue esa noche, para ellos dos sí que fue movida todos en el hotel, no dijeron nada el tiempo avía pasado entre, su casamiento eran felices víbora le hacía sentir amado, como el esperaba y ella se dio cuenta de que el avía logrado, darle la felicidad que avía prometido ya que no paso mucho para, que en el corazón de Po hubiera un amor verdadero, por ella pero en cambio para Song y Tigresa como pasaban tiempo, con sus amantes casi nunca le tomaron importancia, de ver a Po en el palacio ya que pocas veces se le veían y hablaba, o dormían juntos ya que el avía decidido seguir esa farsa aunque su mujer, acepto le hizo prometer que no las tocaría, y el con una sonrisa le dijo que no se preocupara, después de todos ellas estaban tan felices con sus, amantes que ni se le acercaban a él pero ese día después de tras 3 años muchas cosas, se iban a saber y la primera en descubrirlo fue Song.

Song: (Buscando a su pareja) Donde estará casi no lo he visto, en estas semanas (Ve así a un lado, y logra divisarlo y sonríe) Haya esta me tenía preocupada, bueno a darle una sorpresa.

Y la sorpresa se la llevo ella cuando vio que él estaba con una mujer, y unos cachorro de cierta edad mientras, la mujer le estaba regañando para descubrir algunas cosas como, las siguiente 1: El hombre era casado y ella era su mujer e hijo, y la 2: De que él era un mercader que iba, en valle en valle dando sus producto, la tercera la que más le dolió 3: Que tenía una amante en cada valle, por eso era pocas veces que lo veía no podía creerlo ella, al ver que la mujer se fue dejándole claro, que quería el divorcio ella salió el verse así trato, de explicarle peor solo un puñetazo lo callo, mientras ella le gritaba mil cosas y se iba corriendo asía su habitación con dolor, en su corazón al llegar a su cuarto entro y cerro con fuerza, y cerró la puerta cuando se sienta en la cama, para llorar no soportaba el dolor que sentía en aquel momento sin saber, que las horas comenzó a pasar como si nada, hasta que llego la noche mientras una joven maestra, estaba esperando a su pareja al verla ella sonrió pero el tenia, la mirada baja hasta que se subió a un barril, mientras la miraba sumamente preocupado.

Yijiro: (La ve con algo de pena) Querida Tigresa estos años, han sido lo más maravilloso pero (Suspira con pesadez) No puedo mentirte más y eso, es que yo me estoy por casar con mi, prometida así que debo acabar con esta, relación clandestina espero que me perdone.

Tigresa: (Lo miraba tristemente) Dime algo desde cuando esto ha pasado, necesito saberlo por favor (Lo ve con mucho, tristemente) Así que solo dímelo ahora, mismo desde cuándo.

Yijiro: (Suspira mientras, desvía la mirada) Hace ya dos años atrás que encontré, a mi compañera (La ve a los ojos directamente) Mil disculpe he sido una deshonra, por haberle mentido lo lamento.

Tigresa: (Cierra sus ojos, estaba muy triste) N…no pasa nada de verdad así que, espero que (Abre sus ojos y muestra, seriedad en ellos) Sean muy felices y si me permites, me tengo que ir adiós.

El camarón solo vio como ella se estaba alejando no más, sin decirle nada más él sabía que ella estaba herida, en su corazón habido sido herida pero ella tenía orgullo con pasos, decidido subió los escalones decidida pero herida, y sin más al llegar a su cuarto solo entro al cerrar la puerta, comenzó a sollozar mientras las lágrimas iban cayendo de sus ojos, y va caminando y se choca con, una tarima y sin más ella se hecha a su cama su cara estaba, contra la almohada y sin más deja escapar un fuerte, grito de dolor mientras se escuchaba su llanto al igual que los llantos, de Song y cada minutos se hicieron horas hasta que era de madrugada, mientras una joven leopardo, de las nieves comenzó a despertar tras estar llorando, mucho tiempo cuando abrió sus ojos, mientras se sentaba en su cama pensando, no sabía que hacer realmente.

Song: (Mira el suelo mientras siente, que sus lágrimas iban a caer) Porque me pasa esto a mí, que fue lo que yo h… (Ve un rollo en el suelo, lo coge y lo abre al abrirlo se, le caen las lágrimas) Po que te he hecho no me puedo, creer que te deje solo estos, años como podre pagar mi pecado (Toca el dibujo del corazón, mientras se levanta) Mi amor como pude ser ciega, debo buscarte Po debo pedirte perdón.

Eran sus palabras pero no era la única que pensaba así ya que Tigresa se avía, despertado en aquel momento mientras se levantaba, para ir a buscar un vaso de agua pero se tropieza con algo, y ve en el suelo algo como tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llanto, no pudo verla bien así que se agacho y la tomo, entre sus patas mientras ve que era una figura de acción, de ella y no solo de ella si no también, de Po estaban abrazándose ella sonrió tiernamente y en ese, momento recordó su pasado de cómo fue que comenzaron, a salir con el guerrero dragón y de cómo unos meses mas tarde, supo que el estaba saliendo con Song para que luego de aquel relajo, ambas comenzaran a salir con el y al recordarlo abrió, sus ojos y vio rápidamente en la tarima para ver, una figura de una leopardo de las nieves sola, y sin más ella coloca las dos y por alguna razón, las pones en forma de un abrazo.

Tigresa: (Las lágrimas caen de nuevo, de sus ojos rubí) Po que he hecho como pude, olvidarte estos años como pude (Con sus manos en su chaleco, mientras lo apretaba levemente) Debo buscarlo debo decirle que me perdone, debo decirle mi pecado tengo que hacerlo (Le temblaban sus piernas, por alguna razón) N…..necesito buscarlo debo decirle necesito, su perdón necesito de su calor de ese amor, tan verdadero y puro que me mostraste mi amor.

Y sin mas salió de su cuarto algo temerosa no avía recordado, cuando avía sido la última vez que avía, dormido con Po y ahora volver a dormir con el no se creía, que se lo merecía pero cuando abre la puerta, ve que alguien estaba sentada buscando algo se pudo notar que era, Song la cual al notar a alguien se gira, y la observa ambas se ven esas miradas esas lágrimas, ambas sin mas confesaron lo que hicieron entre ellas, por un momento se abrazaron para calmar sus corazón, pero luego de aquello se prometieron que recompensaría, a Po de la mejor forma posible, pero que eso sería luego de que el las perdonara comenzaron, a esperar pero el sueño les gano y se quedaron, dormidas por completo y como era normal los segundo se hicieron, minutos y los minutos horas y ya era medio día cuando ambas, féminas se despertaron para darse cuenta, de que Po no avía llegado aún.

Tigresa: (Buscándola en el salón, de entrenamiento) Po donde estas querido, no te he visto en todo el día (Iba regresando a los cuarto, y ve a Song preocupada) Dime por favor que sabes dónde, está por favor Song dímelo.

Song: (Niega con la cabeza, mientras ve a otra parte) No Tigresa no lo he visto para nada es lo raro, el ya debería estar aquí (Con sus manos, muy juntas) Debemos encontrarlo, de una vez por todas.

Tigresa asiente mientras comienza a buscarlo con ayuda de Song, sin saber lo que avía pasado en esos tres años, mientras buscaban en el palacio estaba llegando el correo, mientras al ver que nadie estaba recibiendo las cartas, solo dejo las cartas y se marchó y casualidades de la vida, la maestra y Song notaron las cartas aun en su búsqueda tenían, que ayudar en el palacio al recoger las cartas, rápidamente la leopardo de las nieves dejo caer las cartas para sorpresa de Tigresa, la cual noto que estaba con los ojos abierto sosteniendo en sus manos una carta, la cual al ver el remitente se quedó petrificada no podía creerlo, en la carta era para el maestro Shifu mono y mantis, y era de parte de Po ambas se miraron sabían lo que pensaba y así fue, como la abrieron sin mas para ver y sentir, como su corazón era perforado por un millón de flechas, y lanza como si aquella carta la hubiera destruido por siempre.

*******************Carta de Po*******************

Hola amigos han pasado ya casi un año, desde que lo vi por última vez lo sé, lo sé dónde he estado ¿no? Bueno muchas cosas, han pasado desde que Víbora y yo estamos viviendo como marido, y mujer en estos tres años pero lo que importa, somos felices ¿no es lo que importa? Lo que quería pedir es que en mi habitación, en mi cómoda hay una cajita debajo de ella, por favor tomarla y con cuidado entregar, el contenido a Tigresa y Song ¡Por favor! Es importante, quiero dar acabada mi vida pasada por eso, deséenlo y no digan nada más ¡Por favor! Quiero vivir ahora mi vida, de lo más normal que hay junto a mi mujer y mi pequeña hija, así que no le olviden darle aquello ¡Sí! Buena suerte amigos, cuando puedan venga a vernos mi dirección, sigue siendo la misma nos vemos chicos.

ATT  
Po

*******************Fin de la carta*******************

Tigresa: (No podía controlar, las lágrimas que caían) P….P….Po se fue hace tres años no puede ser, cierto esto debe ser una broma no (Le temblaban las piernas, mientras estaba agitada) N…n...n…n…no puede ser verdad.

Song: (Tratando de limpiar, las lágrimas) ¡No puede ser! Que ha pasado en estos, tres años no me lo creo (Aprieta levemente, su propio chaleco) S…s….se casó y con Víbora, por dios no puede ser verdad, debe ser una ¡broma! Esto tiene que ser, si eso debe ser Po.

Ambas no soportaron tan dolor al saber que la persona que las avía, amado de verdad se hubiera casado y peor con Víbora en que momento paso, aun con el corazón roto fueron a la habitación de Po, para mover de un solo empujo la cómoda para ver, que avía una cajita la cual Tigresa al abrirla, siente como su alma se rompe como si se rompiera un espejo, al ver que dentro de la cajita decía "Tigresa y Po" y con el otro "Song y Po" y siempre decía "Por siempre" ambas no podían creerlo era anillos, de oro grabado en ellos aquellas palabras cada una toma el anillo, que le corresponde y se lo coloca en sus manos en uno de sus dedos al ver aquellas, palabras no podían creer el dolor que sentía en aquel momento, hay recién se dieron cuenta del dolor, que Po sintió al saber que ellas lo engañaba a el.

Shifu: (Mirándolas fijamente, desde la puerta) Ya se han dado cuenta no esperaba, esto pero así es (Suspira mientras la ve, que estaba arrodillas llorando) Deben seguir adelante chicas, el ya las olvido deben dejarlo ir.

Tigresa/Song: (Sujetando sus chalecos, mientras lloraban amargamente) NO DEJAREMOS IR NO PODEMOS, NO QUEREMOS ESO (Sus ojos dejaban caer lágrimas, tras lagrimas no soportaban el dolor) QUEREMOS QUE EL REGRESE QUE NOS AME, COMO NOS AMABA ANTES DESEAMOS ESTAR, CON EL AHORA MISMO LO AMAMOS.

Shifu: (Las ve seriamente, y golpea el suelo con su bastón) No vengan con eso ahora decir, que lo amaban si ustedes lo dejaron olvidado, oh es que lo OLVIDARON DIGAN (Ve que caen de rodillas, mientras siguen llorando) El las amo como no tiene idea, por eso decidió irse y que fueran felices.

Tigresa: (Golpea con ambas, manos el suelo) ¡Maestro por favor! No me diga eso se que, cometimos un error pe...pe…ro aún podemos corregirlo, por favor dígame donde está el.

Song: (Mira el anillo con lágrimas, en sus ojos y se levanta) No Tigresa iremos por el en la, carta dice su dirección es suficiente, así que no nos dejaremos que ella se quede con el.

Tigresa asiente y se levanta se limpia las lágrimas, y sin más se van con Song en busca de Po pero Shifu no podía, creerlo ellas pasaron de largo de el sin saber que pensaba, ellas lo único que ambas pensaba era que Po avía sido el único que les mostro amor, verdadero y no deseaban rendirse y de que harían hasta lo imposible, para estar junto a el nuevamente y sin mas ve como se iban asía la salida, pero Shifu rápidamente se va y se coloca frente de ellas tenia, que detenerlas como diera lugar no iba a permitir que ellas causaran, mas problemas en la vida de ambos trato de irlas a detenerlas, pero ambas se detiene al ver a Shifu frente de ellas ambas, se lo quedan mirando en aquel momento se quedó en shock y aterrado, al verlas ambas enfurecidas como no tenía idea, no podía creerlo jamás pensó tener miedo y más por que abría, jurado que el ambiente se volvió tétrico como un bosque de terror, y ver que sus ojos ardían como las llamas del inframundo, y mas como ellas dieron un paso al frente abría jurado, que detrás de ellas avía jurado que era un fondo llenos de huesos de llamas, y que detrás de ellas abría algo como una sombra que toma forma, de una cara deforme como el demonio riéndose sádicamente.

Tigresa/Song: (Mirándolo fijamente) NI se le ocurra tratar de detenernos, Maestro/Shifu ya que una mujer enamorada, hará sufrir a quien se interponga entre ella, y su amor así que no te metas.

El maestro Shifu se quedó sorprendido y confundido a la vez, no podía creerlo sentía miedo en mas de una forma, solo dejo que ellas se fueran mientras él estaba arrodillado aterrado, nunca creyó que eso sucediera jamás en su vida tuvo miedo como podría, ser que eso pasara pero cuando recobro su compostura vio como ellas, ya estaban corriendo asía dios sabe dónde y sin mas ellas, seguía corriendo cada vez mas y mas las horas pasaron y lograron llegar donde fue, enviado la carta solo para descubrir que el lugar estaba ya vacío, era una casita bien alejada del valle de la paz se demoraron como unas, 8 horas en llegar y eso de que iban corriendo solo no sabían que hacer, miraron y la carta avía sido enviada hace dos días demostrando, que hace dos días esa casa fue abandonada con un cartel de venta, ambas se sentaron en la puerta sumamente triste, mientras pensaba donde estaría Po miraban el cielo nocturno, no podían creer como podrían ser capaz de encontrarlo ahora.

Tigresa: (Ve su anillo mientras, deja caer algunas lágrimas) N…no me rendiré jamás Song no se, si tú lo aras (Se levanta decidida, mirando el cielo) Lo encontrare y le pediré perdón, Po amor espérame por favor, y no olvides ese amor que me tenías como, yo no olvidare el que te tengo.

Song: (Se levanta mientras, sonríe y ve el anillo) Claro que no me rendiré jamás, tigresa lo encontrare (Decidida mientras mira, el mismo cielo nocturno) Lo amo es lo que se esperó, que jamás olvide que te amo Po, y espero no me hayas olvidado no importa cuánto, me tome te encontrare y te demostrare cuanto te amo mi amor.

Tres años mas tarde pasaron tras aquella noche que ambas se juraron, que lo encontrarían y le confesaría su pecado, no avían conseguido mucho y eso que muchos desearon, salir con ellas las cuales jamás aceptaron, para ellas solo avía un solo amor el cual le avía demostró amor de verdad, y lamentablemente lo avían perdido Song avía logrado ser una maestra con el tiempo, que estuvo entrenado hasta el momento de reencontrarse con Po, pero aun no avía sucedido el maestro Shifu sabía que ellas, deseaba encontrarlo por eso decidió no decirle nada sobre ese día, estaba hablando con mono y mantis para irse justo en ese preciso momento, que estaban por irse.

Tigresa/Song: (Detrás de ellos, con las manos cruzadas) A donde creen que están pensando ir, y nos piensan dejarnos solas aquí.

Shifu: (Temblando de miedo, mientras las ve aterrado) Em a ningún lugar especial se nos presentó, una misión por eso nos vamos los tres.

Tigresa: (Lo ve desconfiando de el) ¿Así? Entonces por que llegan, regalos de una fiesta (Ve que se pone tenso) Maestro va a enviar ese regalo, a Po no es cierto no me mienta.

Song: (Apretando su mano, con mucha fuerza) Quiere decir que no nos dirá donde, está el hemos sufrido estos años por el, debe decirnos donde está el ahora ¡MISMO!

Mono: (Deja el regalo, aun lado de él) No le diré es más podrán torturarnos, que no dejares que sepan (Se pone en combate) Así que olvídenlo no sabrán, donde es que vive Po.

Una hora y media más tarde estaban golpeados y atados, mientras solo quedaba el maestro Shifu estaba asustado, jamás pensó que ellas se volvieran buena en esos tres años, y antes de poder decir algo ambas estaba frente, de él y lo toman rápidamente quitándole la invitación con, la dirección de Po y sin más lo deja en el suelo y ellas se van corriendo veloz, mente estaban apuradas necesitaban ir a ese lugar como fuera, y así fue en unas horas avían llegado a una casa algo alejada, del valle de la paz pero no tan lejos realmente a unas horas, quiere decir que la última vez estaba más lejos solo se mudaron, a un lugar más cercano al valle de la paz al llegar ellas, pudieron ver a quien durante casi 6 años buscaban Po estaba frente de ellas pero avía cambiado, demasiado ahora estaba más delgado algo musculoso se podía notar al ver aquellos, ojos jade sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar como aquella vez hace ya tantos, años cuando ambos se convirtieron en novias de él.

Po: (Dejando unos platos, en la mesa mientras busca a alguien) Amor ¿dónde estás? Dios mío, otra vez me tiene preocupado (Siente que alguien, le toca el hombro y ve detrás de el) Al fin llega mi amor, me tenías preocupado donde te metiste.

Víbora: Perdón mi osito es que la niña, si que no le gusta el baño (Le sonríe muy tiernamente) Bueno comencemos con la fiesta.

Po: Quien diría no querida este es el 4 cumple años, de nuestra pequeña no (Toma a víbora entre, sus brazos y la besa) Es de lo más hermoso que tenemos, tu y yo aparte de nuestro amor.

Víbora: (Sonrojada mientras acaricia, su mejilla con la de ella) Si es verdad pero debemos hacer, que cuando tenga 6 añitos vaya a entrenar kung fu.

Y así fue como se inició una fiesta y una pequeña víbora, de ojos jade estaba acercándose llevaba una tiara, como de una princesa mientras sus padres y los amigos de sus padres, estaban celebrando su cumple años numero 4 era una joven, niña la cual estaba feliz de estar con sus padres y los cuales, estaban orgullos de estar con ella y que fuera su hija, con el paso del tiempo la fiesta comenzó a terminar todos se fueron, pero avía algo que no entendía Po es que sus amigos, no avían llegado seguro el día siguiente los vería mientras, se despedía de sus amigos y de sus hijos vio cómo su mujer, se llevaba a una pequeña dormida entre su cuerpo mientras, el decidió arreglar el patio media hora más tarde termino, y entro a su casa sin saber que avían dos chicas que entraban en su patio, mientras se asomaba por la ventana mirando como Po, estaba arreglando su hogar.

Víbora: (En forma de loba) Querido la pequeña se a dormido, pensaba si querías hacer algo, antes querido (Le susurra al oído, con voz seductora) Un poco de acción entre, ambos que dices.

Po: (Rodea su cintura, mientras besa sus labios) No me molestaría para nada, un poco de calentamiento que dices, vamos un calentamiento (Besa su cuello mientras, rodeo mas su cintura) O vamos directo a la acción.

Víbora: (Jadea un poco mientras, le sonríe coquetamente) Un calentamiento no me molestaría, para nada de verdad sería divertido.

Y sin mas comenzaron a besarse como desesperado mientras comenzaba, a tocarse por todas parte sin saber que avía dos hembras, a la vez en shock y enfurecida por lo que estaba pasando, ya que solo pensaban en dos cosa la 1 era "Ella no era Víbora era una loba" y la segunda "Lo estaba besando como si, el fuera de ella" eso fue lo que las encabrono mucho mas, como ambos se besaban como si no hubiera mañana como Po comenzó a recorrer sus caderas, y apretarlas levemente sacándole un gemido de ella ambas chicas estaban a punto, de entrar a partirle la cara a esa atrevida oportunista pero, se escuchó una puerta tanto Po como su compañera se separaron y vieron, que se deslizaba una pequeña serpiente de un color verde claro y ojos jade con unas pocas, parte de negro tenía los ojos lleno de lagrima mientras la loba se acercó a ella, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

Víbora: (Cargándola con cuidado, mientras la mira) Que sucede pequeña que te pasa, que paso mi niña vamos dime me preocupas, mi pequeña Haru vamos di que paso.

Haru: (Se limpia las lágrimas, mientras la ve) Mami tuve un sueño muy feo, no quedo volver a dormir Mama no quedo (Esconde su cabecita, en el pelaje de ella) No quedo por favor Mami.

Víbora: (Sonríe tiernamente, mientras ve a Po) Querido tendrá que esperar nuestra, noche bueno mi bebe vamos a darte un baño, y luego a leerte un cuento si.

Po: (Sonríe al ver a Haru, muy feliz al escuchar eso) Está bien pero nada de hacer relajo, en el baño la última vez me costó y mucho.

Eso fue lo que dijo sacándole algunas sonrisas, a ellas mientras que Tigresa y Song estaba re confundidas, que estaba pasando ¿quién era la loba? Y por qué la niña le dijo Mama no que era hija de víbora, muchas cosa estaba pasando tras una media hora observando solo pudieron ver, que Po estaba tomando un te mientras se escucha una risa y apareció en la cocina, una pequeña loba de pelaje blanco y negro como sus ojos y otras parte, de su cuerpo y lo mas notorio eran sus ojos jades, que estaba pasando y antes de poder preguntarse ambas se escuchó, otra vez y ven que la que entra era víbora mientras tomaba a la pequeña, y le secaba su pelo mientras la lobita le sonreía.

Lobita: Muchas gracias Mami Haru, esta muy feliz ahora (Se sacude el cuerpo, mientras sonríe) Papi me das algo de comer, mi hambrita mi tener muchas hambrita demasiada.

Víbora: (La ve mientras, ve que se sacude) Hay mi bebe como siempre, sales antes de secarte bien (Le sonríe y ve a Po) Es igualita a ti mi querido Po, se notan que es nuestra hija.

Po: JeJe no solo es mía mi amada, también tuya no lo olvides (Se acerca y besa, sus labios) Es nuestra pequeña hija, después de todo no lo c….

Song/tigresa: (Gritando al unísono) PERO QUE CARAJO SUCEDE AQUÍ, SU HIJA ESTO NO TIENE NI UN PUTO SENTIDO.

Tanto Po Haru y víbora miraron asía la ventana y descubrieron, a dos felinas que estaban observándolos, nuestra maestro coloco una mirada llena de rabia y estuvo a punto de tomar, la mesa para arrojarlo pero Po la detiene y le dice, que vaya a acostar a la niña aunque ella estaba enojada no pudo hacer mas, y de pronto una luz la envolvió convirtiéndola de nuevo en una loba, Tigresa y Song estaban sorprendida al ver como la luz la cubría y la asía crecer y a la vez, que dejaba ver unas piernas muslo unos pechos por medio de la luz cuando desapareció, dejo ver a una loba la cual ambas avían visto antes estaban sorprendidas, y sin mas ve como aquella en la que se convirtió víbora se marchó con la pequeña, en brazos mientras que Po le hace señas para que salga de la ventana, mientras el salía de su casa cuando las ve que estaban un poco alejada, de la casa el ex guerrero dragón se acercó a ellas ambas estaban nerviosa, y deseosas de arrojársele abrazarlo y besarlo pero se contuvieron.

Tigresa: (Estaba nerviosa y a la vez, que pensaba: Han pasado tanto tiempo desde que, lo vi este calor en mi corazón es el amor, que siento por ti (Se sonroja al verlo) Po yo veras.

Po: Suficiente tigresa no quiero escucharte, ni a ti ni a Song (Ve que Song lo ve triste, cuando dijo aquello) Hace mucho tiempo se terminó lo nuestro, así de fácil así que déjenme en paz.

Song: (Estaba muy triste, al escucharlo decir eso) P….P…..Po no, no digas eso por favor, no lo digas (Se le caen algunas lágrimas, al verlo a los ojos) L…l…lo que sucede mira veras….

Po: (Gritando) PO NADA SUFICIENTE YO YA NO LAS AMOS, DEJE DE AMARLA HACE MUCHO (Ve como ellas abre sus ojos, en par en par y lo ven con miedo) Solo pido un favor váyanse, y olvídenme tengo una familia una mujer que amo, ustedes solo váyanse ya.

Ambas no podía creer lo que estaban escuchando ve como el estaba con una mirada, muy seria mientras ellas podían sentir, como su corazón era atravesado por una daga que clavaban, varias veces ellas no pudieron mas que dejar escapar las lágrimas, que estaban reteniendo y caen de rodillas mirando como Po estaba frente de ellas, mientras que aquella persona que les dio amor le decía esas palabras, hace tres años que avían descubierto lo que ya avían tenido y ahora estaban, por perderlo en cambio Po las miraba con pena a ellas de pronto noto que en sus manos, tenían los anillos que el alguna vez compro para ellas al verlas, así llorando amargamente solo se acercó y sin mas la abrazo, ellas gritaron de dolor mientras se aferraban mas a el no querían perderlo, no querían mientras lloraban restregaban su cara en su pelaje mientras ronroneaba, sin dejar de llorar hasta que siente que Po se iba a separar ellas se aferraron, a el no querían eso hasta que el se logra mover para verlas a los ojos ambas estaban, triste su mirada decía mas que suficiente.

Po: (Se separa un poco y limpia, las lágrimas de cada una) Ya el tiempo y el amor que sentía por ustedes, ya murió pero me alegro que encontraron los anillos, es un símbolo del gran amor que les tenia (Besa levemente los labios a Song, y luego los de Tigresa) Es lo único que tendrán de mi, es todo chicas mejor olvídenme.

Y sin mas el se separa de ellas dejándolas con sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras sentía sus corazones palpitar de emoción mientras, el se iba asía su hogar ambas no soportaba esa idea jamás no podían creerlo jamás deseaban creer, eso pero en aquel último beso como se puede decir, sintieron esa calidez ese amor que sintieron hace mucho tiempo, ambas se levantaron miraron sus anillos que tenían un grabado y decía, en ambos por igual "I love you forever" que significa "te amare por siempre" y hay supieron, que tenían aun una oportunidad sonrieron felices por aquello.

Tigresa: (Con su mano en su corazón) No me rendiré Po jamás me rendiré, mi amor cometí un error pero por, eso estoy aquí (Ve su anillo, y sonríe) Seguiré intentando hasta, poder volver a tenerte a mi lado mi amor.

Song: (Ve a Po irse mientras, juntaba sus manos) Sé que aún me amas eso lo se, en tu corazón estoy en un rincón, lo se querido (Ve su anillo y lo acerca, asía su corazón) Querido Po no pienso dejarte, amor mío te amo es lo que se.

Tigresa/Song: (Hablando unísono, pero con una sonrisa) Jamás vamos a dejarte amar, Po te amamos como sabemos que nos amas, por igual es nuestra verdad querido nuestro.

*****************Fin*****************

Bueno dejare este final y gracias a mi amigo, JJXD me ayudo en algunas parte gracias cámara, y si se por qué hago esto y no termino mis fic larga historia en fin comenzare con, mis fic que he dejado sin continuar mientras tanto espero que le guste, no se si quieran una segunda parte o de que le haya gustado, espero que si en fin sin mas preámbulos me retiro se cuidan, chicos iré a terminar mis demás fic nos veremos XD se cuidan nos veremos en otra ocasión XP.


End file.
